


The Adventures of Peter Parker and His Not-Best Living Situation

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Description Heavy, Foster Care, Gen, Happy Ending, Homelessness, I promise that this story isn’t angsty, Implied Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: Living with one criminal, easy just have to be stealthy.Living with six or five criminals, now it’s slightly harder.Well, Peter Parker never was a quitter.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Otto Octavius & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Sinister Six, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: One Shots of Ideas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	The Adventures of Peter Parker and His Not-Best Living Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just tell you people reading this. Sometimes the story might be seeming to go off track at some points and I apologize for that, but sometimes I just got inspiration and just had to write.  
> This is my longest piece of writing yet, and I cant believe that I wrote all of it.

A group of oddly dressed men could be seen leaving a back door in a very narrow alley, having to go one by one because of the size, moving quickly and leaving no trace that they'd ever been there.

About five minutes afterwards a figure could be seen leaving an apartment building by using the roof access door, the figure crawling along the ground on their stomach, avoiding attention of any curious eyes that may see them. After the figure became assured of their safety they rose up, giving the evening sun the chance to illuminate the recognizable red and blue suit he had on.

His head was turned towards the direction where the six men were headed, two white eyes could be seen squinting at the distance, the spider clearly listening to something.

  
  


Spider-man took off.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Peter has lived with his godfather for most of his life, ending up in his care through many unfortunate incidents in his time on earth. 

His first three years of life were spent with his parents, after an unfortunate plane crash while they were going overseas for business; he had been sent to live with his aunt and uncle in Queens. But at seven years old he lost them too to a mugging gone wrong.

After that he had been sent to live with his godfather, named as his non-blood related uncle in his parents will. Neither had know what to do with each other. Peter Parker was used to some kind of stability in his life, no matter how small. And Dr. Otto Octavius was used to day and night science binges.

They had made it work along time, getting close to each other as well.

Something changed when Peter hit fourteen.

* * *

  
  


Midtown School of Science and Technology had gotten explicit permission to tour OsCorp, which had gotten both Otto and Peter exited. Otto was ecstatic that peter would finally see what he and the other scientist have been working on. When the day had finally come both Peter and Otto had almost been vibrating in excitement, only having to stop because Peter almost had an asthma attack.

The day had turned out less fun for Peter, being bit by a spider and getting the worst fever of his life. 

It took him three days to recover, and then he had to deal with the aftermath. He broke his bedroom door because he couldn’t let go!

And not to mention the fact that Otto was starting to act weird, one day raising it to the roof by bringing lab equipment back home. Specifically a four tentacle-armed attachment, at one point he even refused to take it off. And at one point Otto forbid Peter from leaving the house.

Now this meant that Peter couldn’t interact with his friends outside of the phone, being restricted to the house; not even being allowed to let anyone else in.

But one night he used his newfound abilities to sneak out, and continued to do so. 

* * *

  
  


One night when he was on one of his nightly excursions he was walking around the not-so-good parts of town, while walking down an alley he spotted a man being pressed against a wall by a chuff looking teenager. The would-be-mugger clearly didn’t have any weapons, so at the time he had yelled at the assailant that he had called the cops, he of course hadn’t done so yet but the mugger didn’t know that.

The would be boy had let go fairly quickly and ran away, leaving Peter alone with the man. Peter had asked the man if he was okay, which he was. They had called the police both giving their statements, which led to the problem of Otto being called when it turned out that Peter was a minor. Thankfully the man had jumped in from nowhere stating that he was the boys grandfather, and that the boy had been sent out to look for him. He having the habit of wandering off and getting lost.

After the police had left Peter had enquired why the man had done it, the man, Harold, in his younger days had a habit of ‘wandering off’ without telling his parents. Ending him up in quite the mound of trouble.

This meeting had spurred a great friendship, the two of them spending time together whenever they could. Harold a had a construction job, and with Peter not being allowed to leave the house and being homeschooled through the computer, they ended up spending most of the day at Harolds job; Peter being paid in sandwiches. 

The other workers at the site had quickly gotten accustomed to Peter being there. At first there had been hesitation but after Peter showed that he followed the safety regulations and could help around the site, the concerns went away. Lila and Henry, the two oldest workers there, had made Peter his own vest and hard hat. 

Along time Peter ended up telling the crew that he wasn’t normal, this of course had risen many questions and yells of doubt from the men and women of the builders. But after Peter walked straight up a wall and lifted a steel beam they believed him, they were of course worried for him. How’d he get these powers, what were they and was he in danger because of them?

They played game of twenty questions for most of the day, figuring out little tricks and things Peter could do. A the end of the day all of them had sworn that they wouldn’t tell anybody about Peters abilities, none of them needing to be convinced because nobody wanted a child to be stuck in some secret lab for the rest of his life.

So that’s how simply helping out a little here and there, spun into Peter carrying steel beams and moving heavy machinery around to help.

They were progressing faster than anticipated and it showed. The building was supposed to be finished around February but at the speed they were going at they would finish it in January, this made some of the workers worried for their salary but Lila and Henry came up with something again. Since this year had blessed all of them with snow they would play ginormous snow games and other stuff, never leaving a trace that they did so it looked like they were working most of the time, and not just spending half of the day playing like children. 

So if you walked past a certain construction crew you could see a red hard hat with a spray painted black spider on it, and a vest with the writing “Junior Builder”. The d could be seen written in black marker, with the other letters sewed into the vest.

* * *

  
  


The day it happened was a day like any other, nothing was amiss. Shops were advertising their Holiday sales, and all around could be heard yelling of a normal day before the Holidays. 

Peter was walking back from “work”, that days sift having taken longer than usual. So it was already dark out. While walking he heard yelling from behind him, which (like any other human being) made him turn around. Running down the street was a middle aged man with striking blond hair, a black tattoo of a star could be seen on the mans wrist as he ran, an ominous bulge could be seen inside his jacket. Peter quickly swerved to the side, avoiding the frantic man. An idea had instantaneously flashed through Peters mind, what if he stopped him? But the idea had gone as fast as it came, giving the man a clean getaway. 

As Peter watched the man run another man stopped behind him, clearly out of breath by the sound of his breathing.

“Wh-why.. didn’t..you—stop him?” The man gasped out.

Peter looked at the man, “Wa—why would I risk my life, for something that doesn’t concern me?!” He blurts out. “And by the way, what if that dude has a weapon on him or something? I can’t fight!” A shiver of shame tingled on Peters neck, but got quickly overshadowed by his aghastment of being asked something like that.

The man spluttered a little bit, before giving up. Eventually getting his bearings enough to contact the police.

As Peter continued his track back home he decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. But as he was walking he heard a familiar voice “Peter! Oi Pete—wait a moment..”, he turned around to find Harold buffing a huffing gulps of air. Clutching his chest, and a thick history book.

“Yo—you left your.. book back at de construction site”, Harold smiled. “So I figure I’d find ya—and give to ya ma self.”

Peter had thanked the man, stating the had a history test on Friday over tomorrow. Harold had laughed it off, stating that he should really work out more if a five minute walk, two minutes running, could take him out like that.

  
  
  
  


The funeral was on a Tuesday.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_“Pe—Peter.. c’mon buddy… don’ ‘ry—I’m gon’ ‘e fi—ne…..”_

  
  


_“Th—r’ se-e.. chin up.. kiddo…… I’m gonna.. be jus’ ‘ine—no need ‘o worry…”_

  
  


_“He-y… Pete……. ‘member do—a’ways ‘elp… when you.. can.. ‘caussss if you——ca‘..... you ‘hould…”_

  
  


_“You……. got.. greatnes’ in..ya…..Pe—….. ‘o ‘ave… ‘reat power…. in ya kid………”_

  
  


**_“So…. remember……with........ great power………. comes ..great……. Responsibili—ty………………………”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Peter couldn't hear Harolds heartbeat._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**_Another Man Found In a Web_ **

_By: Edward Leeds Sr._

_Another man found in white web like substance was reported last night by the polices department. The police are giving no comment on the happenings, but strongly suggest staying indoors after dark._

_According to information that the NYPD has released: every victim so far has been a man with blond hair in their middle age, according to the NYPD the suspect checks the victims right wrist after capturing them._

_Reports show that the perpetrator is looking for someone._

_We here at the Daily Bugle hope that the perpetrator is soon caught and brought to justice, and we hope the the person they're looking for isn't found by them but instead by the NYPD._

_If you have information on the perpetrator please report it to the NYPD or call numbers #_ _911 or #xxx xxx xxxx_ _._

_Or report it on the NYPD official website._

* * *

  
  
  


Peter couldn't do it, he caught the man before he fell. Just, right before he touched the ground. Just right before, the man would have spent his last moments on earth writhing in pain. Just right before, he would have been no better than the murderer he caught.

Just right before he could tarnish Harold's name in vain like some pig.

He left the man for the police.

* * *

  
  


The media had dubbed him Spider-man, he kinda liked it. He didn't think he'd feel this accomplished after he caught the guy, Harold had said something about his powers and helping others.

He could do that.

He could help people so they wouldn't have to feel what he felt when Harold died, he could stop tragedies.

He could be a hero.

* * *

As peter swung in the air he whooped in joy, gaining the attention of the public under him. Some shouted out in joy and some in anger, either way Peter was happy. 

He had been Spider-man for six months already, most of his summer spent outside stopping grand theft bikes and rescuing cats from trees.

As he swung past Mrs.Appleways balcony and waved at her, he thought of his life, how he had gotten here. Swinging around Queens and Midtown in a red and blue superhero costume, he's had highs and lows in his time, but it all led way here.

As he flipped through the air he couldn't help but feel concerned, Otto's being acting weird for months now. Being more snappy and temperamental, having mood swings left and right and staying up for days and sleeping for long stretches of days, this would be normal if Peter was an eight year old and Otto was still getting used to working normal times and having a rhythm in life. But Peter was almost fifteen in a few weeks, and he'd lived with the man over six years.

And Otto's gotten the idea to move to a new apartment, it being in the worse parts of Queens near Manhattan still not completely repaired from the alien attack back in ‘12, this was okay for the Spider-man part of Peter but the civilian part of him was worried for his uncle. The man being sporatical and unsociable. 

  
  


* * *

Something was going on, first Marko turns into a sand person and now a dude is inside a giant rhino suit, what’s the world coming to?

Not to mention the Vulture guy with the giant wings that tried to kill Mr.Osborn, and then there’s the Mysteriou dude that showed up. And Shocker and Electro are showing up all over the place, and Kraven's getting more slick with his murder attempts.

Someone’s orchestrating this, and it isn’t the Big Man.

  
  


* * *

The apartment they moved into was okayish, it was connected to the old downstairs store area, and there was even a basement. Also a roof access that was walled off in the stairway but only Peter knew about that one, he had to store his Spidey stuff somewhere. So the new apartment was good, except for the fact that now he couldn’t leave the house at all unless it was for Spidey business. Otto had packed the security even tighter than Fort Knox, it took Peter two weeks of hacking to make the roof unmonitored.

The good thing about Otto’s bizarre decisions was that he didn’t really pay attention when Peter’s personality did a one-eighty, now looking his door and not answering when he was in there. This was of course because Peter wasn’t home, instead he was fighting a giant sand person. So this is how it went for a little while, Peter sneaking out and Otto not realizing it.

Getting to the roof was easier because Peter had kind of made a hole in his rooms roof. And covered it by placing a bookcase right under it, sealing the hole off. But if you climbed inside said hole you would find a brick room with laptops and a cork board lined with info on heists and know gangs, in one corner of the room was grate filled with warm clothes food and blankets, even a recognizable red and blue suit.

In another corner of the room was a staircase leading down, but stopping right into a wall that was stopping anyone from using the roof access.

Peter was pretty sure that this was illegal, but he really didn’t care about it because it protected his Spidey stuff.

  
  


* * *

  
Spider-man jumped out of the way of a flying car, quickly throwing it back towards Shocker. “Don’t you know it’s not nice to throw cars at people” Spider-man quipped.

The man didn’t have super reflexes so he couldn’t doge the car thrown at him, as it hit him Spider-man flinched. Getting a car thrown at you really hurt, but at least he had all of that padding in his suit, right?

Dodging out of the way giant metal wing, silently thanking his Spidey sense, he spun around trying to kick at the mans chest. But instead he was thrown into the air, landing a little ways back on the road.

_‘Jeez, they’re really picking up the game today.’_ Peter thought. _‘Wonder why?’_

As he was picking himself off of the ground he heard a new sound, one that he wasn’t accustomed to hearing in battle but at home. Quickly looking up he saw something that he couldn’t comprehend, standing there on his four mechanical octopus legs was Otto. In a weird as heck trench coat, and a pair of obscure classes that looked like his missing swimming goggles but without the strap. 

_‘What is going on right now!?’_ Was the only though in Peter’s head currently.

“Well, it seems the pesky little arachnid doesn’t have anything to say. Sad really, you _are_ quite infamous for your constant chatter.” Otto drawls out.

Peter doesn’t know what to say, so he goes on autopilot. “Well, it’s not everyday you meet the star of every seafood buffet in town. Ya know?” Later, he realised that this was a mistake, because you do not antagonize the villain boss of a group while said group is surrounding you.

While dodging out the way of a metal tentacle arm thing and contorting his body an unholy amount while dogging a beam of electricity, he ends up realizing said idiocy. But by then it’s physically impossible to take back what he said, the whole fight he’s going on automatic, a mode he didn’t know that he himself even possessed. And now he’s sounding like a machine, fantastic.

The fight ended up with Peter winning, every baddy tied up in a nice little cocoon, either unconscious or not. That is to say that Peter didn’t have his fair share of bruises, there were clear electrical burns all over his body, places where he got thrown into the road and walls, and places where metal had strongly clamped down. He was cut to seven ways to Sunday and was loosing blood rabidly, not an amount that he’d die but enough to pass out while he healed. But that passing out was trying to take place right now, and that wasn’t good. He had to get back home into his locked room and under his bedsheets.

As he stood up and fired a web, he came onto the thought _‘What does I do now that, that Otto’s a supervillain. Plain ol’ Peter wouldn’t know about it, being restricted to news and all that. So.. do I just ignore it? Well I’ve been avoiding Otto for weeks now, he wouldn’t notice anything different._

 _‘It doesn’t feel right to call him Otto anymore,’_ Peter thought as he fired another web. _‘he isn’t the same man as two years ago, that isn’t Otto.’_

As he quietly sneaked to the roof access door he dwelled on the thought, Otto wouldn’t notice the difference, they haven’t had an actual conversation in weeks. _‘I could just call him… Doc? Well it kinda works.’_

As Peter lied down, almost immediately he passing out from blood loss. 

Unbeknownst to him, the six villain team had broken free of his webbing and gotten away.

* * *

It was very disorienting to wake up two days later in sheets covered in dried up blood, Peter could confess to that. After he dragged himself up from his bed, and rummaged through his closet to find somewhat presentable clothes, he left his room to find something edible.

It was a surprise to find Otto sitting in the living room chair, and the other five people in apartment. It had been quite a surprise, so much so that Peter forgot how to talk and that he could. In hindsight that was a good thing, because he talked a lot as Spider-man, and by a lot he means A LOT.

Sitting around his apartment were the so called Sinister Six, and by sitting around he meant that they were sitting on the floor or couch nursing a multitude of bruises. Peter swears that he can hear Rhino downstairs snoring.

Him appearing out of nowhere of course roused confusion, which meant that many pairs of eyes were turned towards Doc for answers.

“Ah, I knew I forgot _something._ ” Otto uttered. “Gentlemen this is my god-son Peter, he lives with me. And no need to worry about the police.”

Otto turned to him, “Peter, where have you been for past two days?” He remarked. “I haven’t seen head or tails of you for two days.”

Peter, still in shock, just flashes his hand towards his room, not making a sound. He sweeps his hand across the room pointing at the residents, as in to show the question of “Who are they?”.

“Ah, these are my… colleagues. They.. unfortunately have to stay here for a while, you won’t mind will you? They’ll leave as soon as they can.” Otto said.

Peter just nodded.

  
  


* * *

As it turned out Rhino had been sleeping in the old shop area. Actually many things ended up happening, like Peter being taught how to play cards by a man capable of turning into sand.

The new additions to the house had made Peter even more englined to avoid Otto and now the others, this meant that the secret food stash on top of his room got used a lot. But eating it meant that there wouldn’t be anything in the grate, so this made Peter get a job because food costs money.

So that’s how he ended up in front of J. Jonah Jameson, trying to sell picture he took, of Spider-man and others things.

Surprisingly the Spider-man ones sold for a lot, at least compared to the other pictures he sold.

He ended up getting around four hundred bucks, he up and sprinted to the closest non-perishables store and spent over two hours in there comparing the prices and products that he could would eat.

He stocked enough food for around six to seven months, he did need more crates but that problem was quickly taken care of.

* * *

  
  


One day they didn’t escape, almost all of them ended up unconscious, trapped in webs. They were apprehended and written down, only the Vulture had escaped, Peter learned about this when he woke up to two police officers breaking down his bedroom door.

The policemen had been told, with the rest of their team, that nobody was in the apartment and that everybody who could be in the apartment was in jail. But instead staring at them from a bed was a fifteen year old boy, covered in bruises.

Peter wasn’t told anything, he just woke up.

All of these factors led to Peter being in an interrogation room, being questioned about his ties to the Sinister Six. He was mute throughout the whole thing. Why? Because every person who came to question him had heard Spider-man speak multiple times and could recognize his voice, so Peter was in quite the pickle. 

Eventually he did end up writing his name down and that led to the police finding out that he was legally in Doc’s custody, and that led to the police trying to find out where he got his bruises from, which Peter also didn’t answer.

So the police and CPS made their own conclusion, which was that he was being abused. Now Peter has tried to decline their claims, but he never was a good liar, because he did get his bruises from the Sinister Six but none of them knew it was him, and he was dressed up as Spider-man. 

So with those factors in play he couldn’t really do anything.

Another fantastic thing that happened was that the nurse in charge of him had noted that he healed exceptionally fast, which led to small test being done. And this led to the NYPD, CPS and hospital coming to the conclusion that he had been used as a test subject, and those led to the magnificent conclusion that he had been abused and used as a testing dummy. 

So Peter wasn’t doing that well.

* * *

  
  


Peter stared at the wall in front of him, the wall was puke green in color, little tears were easily spottable in the paper; showing the cold brick wall behind it. He’d been in this house for three months already, the couple taking care of him and the two other children were nice. Peter has expected one of those horror story foster home, but unseats he got a nice little apartment that he shared with four other people. 

The two ladies that were taking of them were named Eliza and Margret, both were pushing at their sixties. When Peter had asked about the relationship between the two of them they had simply stated that they were just friends, they lived together to pissoff their mutual ex-boyfriend/fiancé. Apparently Eliza and said fiancé were going to get married but I turned out that he was cheating on her with Margret, now the two women were saddened by the news. But instead of lashing out they had banded together to dump the man, and decided to live together because both were getting half their rent paid by the ex. So they had created a friendship that had lasted for over thirty years, at one point they decided that they wanted to help people so they signed up as foster parents.

The two other kids were named Pauline and Tom, they were twins both going to fifteen. Earlier in her life Pauline had gone by James, but when she was almost fourteen she had come to the conclusion the that wasn’t who she was. So she had come out to her family as Pauline, Tom had supported her almost instantly, only taking so long because of the shock. But their parents hadn’t been as nice. The two hadn’t wanted to talk about what had happened, but they had ended up in CPS’s care. And eventually in Eliza’s and Margret’s.

Peter could hear Tom and Pauline running out the door to get to their bus in time, he wouldn’t have to leave for another forty minutes.

He was clad that he had the option of web-swinging to school. 

He had been diagnosed with selective muteness, Peter thinks that it doesn’t really describe his thing. It’s more like I-won’t-talk-to-this-certain-person-because-they’ve-heard-Spider-man-talk kind of thing, and he still does it. 

For example one day he saved on of his classmates from being run over by a car, so now he just writes anything that he has to say to her. He just makes everything more complicated for himself.

He’s back at Midtown tech again, Ned and Gwen has been worried, apparently Harry was worried too. Peter had been surprised about that, he and Harry had know each other for only three weeks before he’ been taken out. But apparently that made it a big enough friendship for him to worried about what happened to him.

His friends worries had doubled when they heard the news of Peter's familial problems, the police and CPS had released a small amount of information about his case. But even a small amount could get people interested, especially if there was more to the story.

As the clock ticked, he stood up and left the house.

* * *

Peter stared down at his phone, it was open on a news site. The page having the bold writing of **PRISON BREAK AT RIKERS** , the article went into explain that up to fifty prisoners had escaped including the two of the Sinister Six that he’d put in prison a little while ago.

‘ _Jeez, why do they always break out so fast? They haven’t been there for even two weeks yet!’_ Peter wondered. ‘ _Guess I’m not getting any sleep tonight.’_

As Peter leapt off the building, in another part of Queens a man was staring through a window, puke green walls could be seen. The man was wondering where the vacant beds occupant was.

* * *

  
  


Peter wonders what he had done in his past life to deserve this, if those existed, the be stuck in a villain hideout. It definitely wasn’t fun being woken up at three in the morning and getting dragged out the window by tentacle arms, said arms belonging to his godfather that he ever so lovingly called Doc.

He had to sit through a bunch of questioning, those mostly consisting of “Why would you tell them we hurt you?”.

He had answered with very exasperated charades, eventually ending in the men realizing that he hadn’t said anything, so that had led to the police and other individuals had come to their own conclusions.

This led to Peter being hugged by Doc for almost five minutes, it was very awkward for Peter.

So now Peter sat in a windowless room with one bed, hoping that somebody had noticed that he was missing. And trying to figure out how to make it seem like Spider-man wasn’t being jerk by not helping a person kidnapped by the Sinister Six, maybe he could make it like Spider-man was passed out from blood loss throughout the whole thing.

He should probably leave.

.

.

.

.

.

He’s got the perfect plan.

* * *

  
  


In hindsight just disappearing into thin air for everyone was not that great of a plan, he was pretty sure that most of the villain sightings currently were because they were looking for Peter. Well jokes on them, Peter hasn’t been Peter for a week! Instead he’s been Spider-maning for the whole week, take that you jerks!

Peter hears the end of a shout, quickly realizing that he had shouted the whole thing out into the night air. 

“...I need the sleep..” Peter noted, the city could survive without him for one night.

* * *

  
  


“You ever been to Germany?”

“No, wa-why when would have I been to Germany? I don’t even have a passport!”

“Oh, well, you’re gonna love it. The sights are amazing.”

* * *

  
  


_’Did that just happen’_ , Peter stared at the flaming beach in amazement. 

He’d just put a stop to Toomes, by crashing a plane. He’d put a stop on the most dangerous weapon dealer in New York, and he’d know the guy. Though considerably less than the others, because the man actually had a house and a family he could got to.

Peter could see Happy looking around the wreckage site, he looked like he was searching for something. Then Happy looked up and swiveled around until he spotted Peter, the man started waving his arms around trying to get the boy to come to him.

_‘Well it can’t hurt, can it?’_

Peter pulled his mask back down over his face, then started climbing down the coaster. 

After his feet hit the ground he could hear Happy running in the sand towards him, turning around he looked at Happy wondering why the man wanted him down here.

“Tony wants to talk to you.” Happy said.

“Wait, what! Mr. Stark wants to talk to me, WHY? I just crashed his plane!” Peter cried out. “Is he’s mad at me because I went against his orders, he took away the suit for a reason. Oh my god I just crashed his plane, he’s gonna be so mad, oh god!”

“Kid-KID! I don’t know why he wants to talk to you he just wants to,” Happy interrupted. “he should be here at any mome-“

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERE?!”

“Well he means that I’m going to be here, in this place. Right now.”

Peter quickly spun around, meeting Tony Stark’s eyes through his mask. “Um, hi?”

“Hello to you too.” Tony greeted.

* * *

  
  


Living with THE Tony Stark was so weird. 

Walking out of his bedroom and into a kitchen with every kabinet fully stocked with enough food to feed a family of five was so weird. 

Being able to take a shower and not think about if the person he was talking to had heard Spider-man speak was so weird.

To put it lightly Peter's life was weird. Especially after the news got leaked, by some dude who decided to break several laws. 

So now the world knew that the kid who had lived with the Sinister Six now lives in the same place as Iron Man, this of course had risen many uncomfortable questions from the public. But most of them got answered with the “He got kidnapped by them after they broke out of prison, and then he escaped and lived on the streets for a while. Until Tony Stark just.. stumbled upon him and everyone decided that he was safer in the Avengers facility.” The answer wasn’t bullet proof but it was mostly right, just replace stumbled with sought out to help capture the Rogue Avengers and you’ve got yourself the real story.

So Peter’s new life was weird, but he wasn’t complaining. He got to hang out with Mr. Stark in his lab, and he had better equipment for Spider-manning and other things, he even got the suit Mr. Stark made for him back.

He got back to school again, the month and a half vacation from school definitely hadn’t helped with his grades.

Another thing he did was go say hi to Margret, Eliza, Tom and Pauline. They spent the whole day playing cards and asking Peter how he was doing.

He’s even had time to visit the construction crew, many of them complaining that he hadn’t been around enough. Many of them made Spider-man jokes through the whole day, confirming Peter’s hunch that they knew he was Spider-man.

  
He visited the graveyard, bringing a lot of flowers with him, he's got a lot of graves to visit.

It was the new normal for him, going to school with a tracker. The attempted kidnapping incident had spurred that into a thing.

Spider-Man looked across the city covered in an assortment of Holiday decorations, smiling under his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you’re confused, Peter, to Doc’s knowledge, didn’t have any way to contact the outside world after they moved. So that’s why he mentions not to be worried about the cops.  
> Sorry if anything was confusing, just ask about in the comments.


End file.
